onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thriller Bark
It's Name I'm not 100% sure is "Thriller Park" is the name of the island. I've seen other names like "Thrillerberg", and "Thriller Barque" (スリラーバーク Surirābāku). Does anyone have any ideas? -BF202, February 1, 2007 :I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be "Thrillerberg", based on the typical Japanese pronunciation of "berg". It's definitely not "park", as there's no "p" sound in it, but I've seen many people disagreeing... I'd say just go with "berg", but if you don't want to, I'd wait for Stephen's translation to come out, as many people seem to think it's the most accurate. ^^ --Murasaki 07:06, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, looks like Stephen's using "Burke", which seems to work nicely, so I suggest going with that. ^^ --Murasaki 02:02, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::But Thriller Park sounds right. It looks like another Enel/Ener/Eneru debate. Thriller Park makes sense, especially if Oda is trying to point at something. Perhaps it being a sort of haunted house style place, could be a reference to theme parks such as Disneyland or carnivals, both of which usually offer a "scary" attraction, which is really smoke and mirrors, which could be what the island is, a trick from the person in charge of the island. Of course that is translations aside. Thrillerberg is ok, it comes close, but I'm not sure Barque is even a word. If we need to vote I'm saying Thriller Park. Cody2526 11:21, 9 February 2007 (UTC) ::::It can't be park, based on the kana. The kana use a "b", not a "p". ::::Burke: ::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burke ::::Barque: ::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barque ::::Those are both possible, I'd go for one of them. I prefer "Burke" myself, since it's not a boat, but either one works great with the kana. "Berg" is possible as well, but the other two work a lot better. --Murasaki 21:41, 9 February 2007 (UTC) It's name to end the debate.Mugiwara Franky 13:27, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :So now we can change it to its official name. Brillant! :D One-Winged Hawk 18:45, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Dogpen My understanding of Dogpen is that he is actually unnamed. So calling him Dogpen is wrong, because he is NAMELESS. Fans made up his name and since we don't use fan names, we should properly ditch that term. I was also gonna say another pointer on that, but I forget what it is. One-Winged Hawk 22:05, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :Considering he supposedly introduces himself as "San" when he first appears, Hogback just calls him "Penguin", and the Japanese fans call him "Sanpen", the penguin is pretty much nameless. The penguin also, despite housing Sanji's shadow, doesn't seem to have as much background as compared to other zombies like Ryuuma or even Talleran for that matter. Maybe it's just me but the guy, due to lack of info and development, seems abit too minor to even warrant his own article. Maybe by the end of this arc or in the future, it maybe a good idea to reread it all and reevaluate all these characters. I mean surely, the Wounded Zombie looking Old Man is more notable than the Wall Zombie.Mugiwara Franky 10:54, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::Agree. 100%. Fully. One-Winged Hawk 20:19, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Attention everybody Due to a vandel page creation that was meant to attack me this morning, I come to discuss if the Thriller Bark tamplete is allowed here or not. I would object because it cheapens up the page and I like the Thriller Bark page with olny discussing the layout, history, culture, food, people, and many others like the Arabasta page and felt the tamplete should fit somewhere else. Maybe adding them to the Thriller Bark people reather then this page. Joekido 04:39, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Template Color Hello. :) The work you've all accomplished for this encyclopedia is wonderful. I only have a small suggestion with regards to the Thriller Bark page. I think the template containing pictures and links to the main characters of the arc is great, but I found the names of the characters themselves hard to decipher, due to the dark purple coloring in the background of the template. Dark purple indeed represents the color-theme of Thriller Bark, but is it possible to lighten the color so that the names of the characters are legible? Seasoned fans of One Piece would easily recognize the characters by picture, of course - but for the average person, it might be hard to read. Sephirona 00:50, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :I concur. Either we change the background color or change the color of the text. Could any of you guys that are good with wikitext remedy this? Wolf of Thor 23:04, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Entry to the Grand Line Has anyone ever wondered how Thriller Bark got into the Grand Line in the first place? I doubt it got in via Reverse Mountain. So either it came through the calm belt, or it got passage via some as of yet unknown entry method. Because a ship that size, and which was originally an island in one of the other oceans, can't possibly be coated along the entirety of its submersed hull with Seastone... --Cledwin83 (talk) 12:22, October 19, 2012 (UTC) This isn't a matter that you should discuss on a talk. Open a blog or a forum if you wanna discuss this. Zombie #28&29 Don't Zombie's # 28 & 29 look the same? plus they are in the same position, only difference is that 28 was in the manga and 29 was in the anime Yeah, they do look the same. 11:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) They are the same. Mark the manga pic for deletion and remove it from the gallery. 11:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) We don't need to delete it, when we could just replace it. 11:44, July 25, 2013 (UTC) It's a duplicate so it will be deleted. 17:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) One says 28 and the other says 29 so it isn't a duplicate. SeaTerror (talk) 23:11, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Different numbers. No reason they can't look the same. 23:14, July 25, 2013 (UTC) It's the same zombie. 23:50, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Different numbers means it's a different zombie. Simple as that. 00:26, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Error. 00:36, July 26, 2013 (UTC) So it's impossible that Hogback made the same zombie? Wrong. 00:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) It's clearly the same zombie - why else would it have 28 in the manga scene, and 29 in the anime equivalent of the same scene? But it's possible it was meant to be 29 in the manga as well, and the tail of 9 connected with the top part so that it looked like an 8 (like how Nami's 16 million bounty looks like 18 million in Chapter 435). 05:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) They are the same zombies it could just be a simple mistake visually they look the samde and so they are the same zombie so tthats why we delete one or the other ROOT根 19:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Remove 29 but keep it's photo and put it under Anime and Manga Differences. 00:15, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Agreed with DP. 20:12, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I also agree with DP. & there's a few other zombies that we should do the same with. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 20:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Like? 20:19, July 29, 2013 (UTC) This still needs to be resolved. 16:53, August 24, 2013 (UTC) See my previous comment. 16:59, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :It's Hime's response that there are other Zombies in similar situations that needs response. 17:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Page for the crew In the Chapter 925, Perona and Gekko Moriah are identified as "Thriller Bark Pirates". Maybe we should create a page for the crew, and leave this as the ship they use? Cdavymatias (talk) 22:47, November 23, 2018 (UTC) I'm not against it, my only issue is that it will basically have the same information, since Thriller Bark serves as both a ship and a setting. 23:53, November 23, 2018 (UTC) I don't think "Thriller Bark Pirates" would have anything to do with either of those. It would naturally be about its inhabitants. KingCannon (talk) 03:25, November 25, 2018 (UTC) I think we should have a separate page for the crew and keep this one asa location/ship. Though we'd only he able to list Moriah, Absalom, and Perona on the crew for now, as no one else has been reintroduced with that idenfitication. 03:45, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Obviously a separate page. But I say the zombies should all be accounted for as part of the crew, since Moriah did bring a Zombie army to invade Pirate Island. 03:48, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Strongest possible and wholehearted support! This should have been done a long time ago! -- 16:46, December 28, 2018 (UTC)